Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107143729/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107205956
"Well, Elsa, you miserable brat, looks like you, your no good for nothing parents and Grand Pabbie have gotten what you deserved from not only me but Anna too. Anna has been taking the removal of her true, real, old, original memories of your magic powers and the childhood accident very badly and now she's better off as your not opponent but also your former younger sister as her revenge on you, your parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie as punishment for failing to be straight with her. It means the same, real, old, usual Anna you remembered always looked up to the likes of you, needed the likes of you, wanted nothing more than to remain close to the likes of you and never ever even gives up on the likes of you easily no matter what is now gone from your life." Sixteen year old Elsa's mouth dropped open in pure shock, not believing that her thirteen year old little, younger teenage sister had been taking the removal of her true, real, old, original memories of their magical powers and the childhood accident/incident very badly. Elsa wrung her hands and hers and their parents' faces started turning red with guilt and embarrassment for failing to be straight with Anna for past years ago. "You, your parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've been warned that you all would regret those choices, all those kinds of protections and all other those kinds of things you, your parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie unfairly did to Anna but luckily for you, your parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie, none of were you at all so you all have gotten away with failing to be straight with Anna which none of you will at all. You never did nor said anything to make your parents listen to you at all especially because you were stupid to trust your parents' and Grand Pabbie's screwed up advices and misguidances." "No, Anna wouldn't want revenge on us!" Elsa panicked in denial as she yelled hysterically. "No, no! That's not fair! Anna's not my opponent!" Elsa sounded heartbroken as she was about to cry for Anna. "Elsa,—" Her father started to say. "And as for you, rulers of Arendelle, you two weren't worthy to be Anna's parents at all, were you?" "We love Anna as much as we love Elsa—" Their father started to say. "Really? Then that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've actually been more clear with how those this brat, Elsa needed to control their abilities and stopped you going through with your isolation plan back then before when this brat, Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Plus you and your wife the queen should've correctly showed the brat, Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing her with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under their own control in order to avoid letting them be unleashed by anymore accidents which was something would've helped the brat, Elsa become more opened to the others and the outside world around them. You should've thought about saving Anna's and that brat's lives from isolation."